I hate to see your heart break
by tleb279
Summary: Makoto gets his heart broken for the first time, and Haru comforts him. Inspired by the song "Hate to see your heart break" by Paramore.


**This is my first fan fiction ever, so please be kind in the comments (constructive criticism)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Free or any of its characters**

The small apartment room was dark. The blinds were closed, blocking out the dull orange glow of the streetlamps outside. Makoto was sat in a corner on the floor when Haru found him. He had received a short text from Makoto half an hour before. All it said was "She cheated on me". He had rushed over as quickly as possible, opened the door to Makoto's apartment, to find the shaking bundle of blankets that was his best friend.

"Makoto…" he said softly, advancing towards the shape on the floor. He crouched down and placed his hand on Makoto's blanket covered head. Makoto said nothing but continued crying, soft sobs escaping him. Haru pushed the blanket off his face and tried to get a better look at him. In the gloom he could just make out Makoto's tear stained face, his hair damp and messy. "Haru…." It was almost a whimper.

Haru said nothing, but instead sat on the floor next to Makoto, wrapping his arms around him, cradling him gently. _I know. I know_ , he thought as he held his friend. Makoto's broad shoulders shook with each quiet sob, the blanket that covered him rising and falling in tangent with them. Haru could hardly bear to see his friend like this. His chest tightened. He should have known something like this would happen. Makoto was too kind, too trusting. It was so easy for bad people to hurt him. He felt rage bubble up, directed at that darn girl, but tried to calm himself. Makoto probably still loved her, and saying anything negative about her now would surely not help.

But he had to do something. Makoto looked so sad. He wanted to speak but he couldn't think of any words. Instead, he wiped the tears from Makoto's clammy cheek with his sleeve. He rested his head against Makoto's, trying to convey what words could not. It didn't feel like enough. Makoto was still crying, face turned to the floor, not looking at his friend. Haru gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. It was impulsive. He didn't know why he'd done it, but it was followed by another, closer to Makoto's eye this time. They were chaste and sweet at first, like kisses to sooth a crying child. But with the next kiss Haru felt the intent start to change. He placed one on Makoto's cheek again. Then one on his temple. Then one near his nose. Then one near his mouth. Finally Haru placed one on his lips, very gently. What was he doing? He paused, looking at Makoto, who did nothing. Haru leaned in and gave Makoto's lips another kiss. And then another. Makoto turned his head towards Haru as their lips met for a fourth time. They looked at each other in the darkness before kissing once more. This time Makoto's lips parted slightly, grasping Haru's between them. And again. And again. Makoto's lips got hungrier with each kiss, pulling at Haru's more fiercely.

Suddenly, Haru was pushed to the floor, onto his back. Makoto's hulking form hovered above him. "Makoto…?" he said slightly quizzically, before Makoto crushed his lips against his. He was ferocious as he devoured Haru's mouth. Haru felt Makoto's tongue slip inside his mouth, interlocking with his. Their hands were running all over each other. It felt as though Makoto was desperately trying to hang on to Haru, to call out to him wordlessly. As the kiss deepened Makoto's hands crept under Haru's shirt, caressing his chest, brushing against his nipples. Haru was hard, and he could feel that Makoto was too. He felt lightheaded. What was happening? Makoto was between his legs, grinding their pelvises together as he kissed Haru, one hand still under Haru's shirt and the other running its way through his hair.

Makoto's hand travelled down to Haru's crotch, unfastening his jeans and slipping his hand inside. "Ma-Makoto…!" Haru exclaimed panicked, grabbing Makoto's wrist to stop him. He was confused and scared. What were they doing? They were friends. Granted he had started this whole thing with the kissing, but it hadn't been his intention. He had only sought to comfort his distraught friend. "Please…" Makoto breathed into Haru's ear. There was such need in his voice that a shiver ran down Haru's spine. He let go of Makoto's wrist. "OK" he whispered into the darkness.

Makoto bent down and started kissing his neck. His hand returned to Haru's crotch, slipped under his boxers and grasped his hard member. "Ah!" Haru let out a small gasp as Makoto began moving his hand. He tried to fight the pleasure, embarrassed about showing this side of himself to his friend. Makoto stopped and pulled Haru's pants and boxers off him. For a second Haru considered covering himself with his hands, but thought better of it. He wasn't a virgin girl, he thought to himself. Makoto removed his own shirt, and Haru inwardly thanked to darkness for hiding his blush. Makoto leant down to kiss him once more. His mouth felt hotter than before, his tongue more lustful. He trailed kisses down Haru's neck, and pushed his shirt all the way up his chest. Makoto kissed his torso, stopping to suck and lick Haru's nipples. Haru whimpered and instantly felt ashamed. Makoto continued down past his navel, towards his hard penis. "Makoto wait!"

Makoto stopped "You don't want me to…?" he said looking up at Haru, he voice breathless. It made Haru's stomach jolt. "It's embarrassing…" he said, turning his head away. "Don't worry" said Makoto kindly, before putting Haru's member in his mouth. Sounds escaped Haru in spite of himself. It felt so good inside Makoto's mouth. "Ah..ah! Ma-Makoto…!" he gasped as his fingers curled in his friend's hair. He felt Makoto's tongue release him and travel lower, poking at his entrance. Swallowing his pride Haru allowed Makoto's tongue to explore further without protest, all the while moaning softly. As he licked, Makoto thrust his fingers into Haru's mouth for him to suck.

Finally he stopped. He pulled his head up and moved his fingers to Haru's entrance. One poked inside. "Ah!" gasped Haru. "Sorry! Does it hurt?" asked Makoto, concerned. "No, it just feels different," said Haru. Makoto slowly inserted another finger, and then another, stretching Haru out. Haru felt strange. He could feel his face growing hotter as Makoto's fingers went deeper. He couldn't stand it. Makoto was breathing heavily too. He leaned over and whispered into Haru's ear "I'm going to enter". Haru gulped.

He felt Makoto's large member press against his entrance, then enter him slowly. He winced. It was tight. "Ah...Sorry" Makoto said. "It's fine…Ah!" gasped Haru, "Don't stop." Makoto pushed in further until he had filled Haru completely. Slowly, carefully, Makoto started moving. It stung a little, but it also felt good. "Ah…ah…ah!" Haru cried out as Makoto hit a particularly good spot. He focused on hitting it again and again with each thrust, making Haru cry out more. Haru felt as though he was loosing his mind. "Ma- Makoto…Makoto…!" he called out again and again. Makoto thrust harder and faster into Haru, his breath hitched. "Haru…Haru!" he panted into his friend's ear. Haru was moaning as Makoto pounded into him with increasing vigor. "I'm gonna come! Makoto wait, I'm gonna come…!" he gasped, his arms tightening around Makoto's neck. "Me…Me too…Haru!" exclaimed Makoto. Haru felt Makoto's member swell inside him as they both climaxed, holding each other tightly.

They lay there breathless for a while, Makoto still on top of Haru. His right hand was cupped under Haru's head, supporting him like a pillow. Haru wondered if he had held that girl like this too. The thought made his chest tighten with unexplained emotion. Why should he care? Why would he care? Tears started to well up in his eyes. He gulped them down, and held onto Makoto tighter.


End file.
